Talk:The Legend of Zelda (April Fools trailer)
Christmas Might Have Came Early! Looks like Nintendo may finally have answered my prayers (along with a lot of others)! So does anyone have any idea about what the plot is going to entail? It looks like it may be mostly about Ocarina of Time, b/c Gohma was there, King Dodongo, Ganondorf, the Temple of Time was, the Master Sword, etc. Anyone know ANYTHING else at all about this upcoming movie? Hero of Time 87 17:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It might be an April Fool's joke; the trailer was released today (April 1) after all.--Richard 17:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) That's true, but if it is, it's one h*** of an April Fool's joke. I wouldn't think that IGN would put it on their site if it were, but then again I could be wrong. I saw the Hulk trailer on that same page too. It wouldn't really be a stretch to imagine; there have been rumblings about a live-action Zelda film being made for some time. Idk, I'm just praying that it is genuine. Hero of Time 87 18:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I don't know, you never know in this world. It would take a PRETTY talented person to make a trailer with that much detail if it is indeed a fake. I noticed on the page that listed its aspects that IGN's emblem was there and it said "Based on the Video Game by Shigeru Miyamoto" and that someone would be playing "Saharahla." It very well could be an April Fool's joke, but as I said, if it is, then whoever made it is awfully talented at what they do. Hero of Time 87 18:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I'm not so sure it's a fake now, look at this: (http://www.rainfallfilms.com/) and (http://www.rainfallfilms.com/projects/zelda/) Hero of Time 87 18:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but remember how they reuse names from different games, like Fado? Perhaps Sahasrahla is the name of a different character than what was in ALttP. I am not doubtful about it being good, it looks awesome. I think it's going to be mainly about Ocarina, because King Dodongo and Gohma were both present, and it looked like Ganon's Castle was too. Zelda wasn't locked in the Temple of Time, it looked like Link was locked in. That may be where Zelda is captured by Ganondorf, like in the game. They're not going to show everything in the trailers, so the Spiritual Stones just may not have been shown. However, the bosses were shown for the Quest for the Spiritual Stones (Gohma and King Dodongo), so I think that quest is in there. Hero of Time 87 19:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Camille's page says that she does play Zelda in the film, which gives a bit of credence to it. I'm not saying that for sure proves that it is genuine, but I wouldn't be surprised if it is. Like I said, it'd take an extremely talented person to make up such a project just for an April Fool's joke, and to post it both on a studio website with a cast and have one of the cast member's actual websites to say that she really is in the film. And to have that kind of a theatrical poster and that kind of footage, it makes it hard to believe someone would go to all that trouble just for a joke. I also don't think that IGN would put something of this magnitude up and broadcast it if it were a hoax. It also says that Rainfall Films actually asked IGN to display the first scenes of the film since they were involved in the project: April 1, 2008 - Few videogame properties hold the cache of The Legend of Zelda. As a film project, it's on the scale of Lord of the Rings. But no one has tackled a live-action adaptation of the storied franchise… until today. Production Company Rainfall Films has asked IGN to premiere the very first footage from their live-action Zelda film — a very literal adaptation of the magical epic — and, of course, we said, "Yes!" Much like the indie gem Cloverfield, this project has been shrouded in secrecy and details kept close to the vest. What we do know is that the film is being written and directed by newcomer Sam Balcomb. Going the route of Star Wars: Episode IV, this production decided to cast all unknowns in the iconic roles. Link is played by JR Killigrew, Camille C. Brown portrays a very Elven Princess Zelda, and Gregory Lee Kenyon stars as Ganondorf. You may, however, recognize Camden Toy (see TV's Buffy and Angel) in the supporting role as Sahasrahla. Hero of Time 87 19:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Unsure what the last post said?? Hero of Time 87 21:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I don't know....that's an AWFUL lot for just a joke (poster, cast, trailer, etc.). Not to mention all the legal ground it treads on with Nintendo and Miyamoto. Also, it makes one wonder why Rainfall and Camille Brown would put their credibility and their careers on the line all for a simple joke. I'm not saying it's real (there's a good chance it's not), but it doesn't really make sense for them to go to all this trouble and money just for a laugh. It doesn't add up. Hero of Time 87 03:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Yep, revealed to be a joke after all. They went out on a limb for it though I bet. They deserve to be castrated for masquerading with a phony film like that, but I guess I'm not too surprised. I'm happy with Zelda in any form, and I am happy with it in its current form too. All we can do is hope perhaps that Nintendo will have noticed all the chatter this spoof generated and will take the hint though. In the meantime, back to the real Zelda series. Hero of Time 87 13:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) In this day and age though, you never know. And for what it was worth, any kind of CGI (cheap or not) is never really cheap because it does cost a bundle. I can see where some could have justifiably said it could possibly be real, but I also had my doubts just from an intuition that it was too good to be true. Yes, the date kind of gave it away, but it's not like there's never been a movie that didn't come out on April 1st in the history of movies. But anyhow, hopefullly they'll take the hint from all the talk this thing generated and initiate a legitimate Zelda film project. One thing many should learn from this though is to never trust IGN on something like this again for those that did believe them. I at least know I won't be trusting them again anytime soon. On another note though, I'd like to see Hollywood create Ocarina of Time with both halves, child and adult, in a manner similar to the LOTR. Hero of Time 87 14:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Skull Kid Every video game based movie IS a fake! :( Skull kid 23:21, 2 April 2008 (UTC) 75.137.104.168 18:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC)you may or may not know this but the movie is indeed real. I checked his website and he said it is really comming out. Although from the trailer it looks kind of sucky... Skull kid, you are wrong. There is a super Mario Bros. movie (it isn't that good.)04:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) --- I dunno why people have been mocking this trailer so much. Ok, maybe it laked here and there by a bit, because it was a damn April Fool's. I'm pretty sure it would have been made flawless if the film was for real. That said, I wonder why they haven't made a Zelda film so far - it would sell billions. Kromoh 20:11, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I know I'm a lil late but I just wanna say Link looks like Michael Jackson...and his hair sux...and Ganon looks wierd... and Zelda looks like a chick so no complaints there. ;)--SxeFluff 01:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hopefully they do come out with an acutal LoZ film someday, and that it meets our expectations. Fingers crossed for a Twilight Princess movie.... Diachronos (talk) 06:32, 7 June 2009 (UTC)